The present invention relates generally to control arrangements, and more particularly to an arrangement for controlling the adjustment of a plate cylinder of a printing machine to its zero position.
One arrangement for adjusting a zero position of remotely adjustable plate cylinders of printing presses is already known from the German Democratic Republic Pat. No. 206 648, in which the adjustment is accomplished by means of four control cams. However, this known arrangement has the disadvantages of comprising a high number of mechanical elements for the zero position adjustment and the attendant need for time-consuming adjustment, as well as the requirement for zero adjustment after the mechanical elements have suffered a certain degree of wear.